


Blanche-Neige et les sept gobelins

by Janis_RND



Category: Fictions Partagées 3, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janis_RND/pseuds/Janis_RND
Summary: Ici, vous lirez le conte de Blanche-Neige un peu revisité. Le côté magique et féérique s'en est allé. Place à l'horrifique et à la vengeance.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Blanche-Neige et les sept gobelins

Un hiver bien sombre s’abattit sur le territoire de la reine. Elle regarda par la fenêtre pour admirer la neige. Elle cousait une splendide toile noire comme l’onyx. Par maladresse, la reine se planta l’aiguille dans le doigt, si fort, que l’aiguille traversa celui-ci. Du sang s’éparpilla sur la neige. Celle-ci cria de douleur. Elle regarda par dessus le cadre de sa fenêtre et pesta contre cette tâche rougeâtre qui gâchait ce blanc si pur :

« Pourquoi un rouge si clair vient ternir ce blanc si pur, faites que je ne revoie plus jamais cette couleur, par pitié ! »

Quelques mois plus tard, la reine mit au monde une jeune fille. Face au visage de sa progéniture, la reine s’écria d’horreur qu’elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir ce rouge si vif, pourtant, les lèvres de son enfant était du même rouge qui avait terni cet ensemble si blanc. Elle demanda aux gardes d’emmener son enfant loin d’elle. Les gardes emmenèrent la jeune fille dans la cave du château qui comportait un petit appartement. Le roi, qui était parti en voyage, revint sans trouver son bel enfant. Il demanda à la reine où était sa fille. La reine lui répondit que celle-ci s’était faite tuée par des gobelins. Le roi s’effondra de tristesse et parti se réfugier dans sa chambre. Quelques jours plus tard, le roi décida de laisser la reine seule au château pour partir de nouveau en voyage afin de faire partir sa peine si grande.

Un an plus tard, le roi n’était toujours pas revenu au château. La reine se demanda si celui-ci était mort. Elle se réjouissait d’être seule dans cette immense habitation. Elle pouvait régner sur le territoire. Un jour, elle demande à son garde de lui trouver un miroir enchanté qui avait pour pouvoir de parler. Son garde s’en alla du côté de la forêt sombre, qui regorgeait de sorcières plus expérimentées les unes que les autres. Le garde demanda à la sorcière la plus laide de lui offrir ce dont la reine voulait sinon celle-ci serait tuée. Par peur la sorcière jeta un sort au miroir pour que celui-ci dise la vérité la plus sincère à n’importe quelle question que lui poserait la reine. Par orgueil, la reine serait folle de rage d’entendre son miroir lui dire sans transparence ce que la reine ne voudrait pas entendre.

Le garde ramena le miroir au château et le donna à la reine. Celle-ci l’accrocha dans sa chambre. Sans attendre, elle se plaça devant le miroir et lui demanda :

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle de tout le pays ? »

Son miroir lui répondit :

« Ma très chère reine, vous êtes la plus belle. »

La reine, contente que le miroir flatte son égo, se dirigea vers sa commode pour coiffer sa belle chevelure ébène.

Quelques années plus tard, la reine était épanouie sur ses terres et en oubliait presque son époux et sa fille qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis sa naissance. Néanmoins, sa fille avait grandi, elle était devenue aussi belle que la neige en hiver. La reine se posta devant son miroir et demanda :

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle de tout le pays ? »

Son miroir lui répondit :

« Ma très chère reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, mais votre fille est mille fois plus belle que vous. »

La reine folle de rage, appela ses gardes et leur demanda d’aller donner sa fille en pâture aux loups de la forêt.

Les gardes s’exécutèrent et alla déloger la jeune fille dans la cave du château. Celle-ci protesta, mais elle était moins fortes qu’eux. Les gardes prirent le carrosse de la reine et emmena la jeune femme dans les bas-fonds de la forêt. Une fois là-bas, les gardes jetèrent la fillette parmi les ronces. Le carrosse s’en alla en même temps que l’espoir de la jeune fille. Elle était griffée aux jambes, les ronces l’entouraient de toute part. Elle essaya de bouger, mais cela ne fit qu’empirer les entailles dans son corps. Du sang coulait sur ses vêtements. Elle ne savait que faire. Si elle ne partait pas, elle se ferait manger par les loups. Elle hurla à la mort, mais personne ne l’entendit. Elle s’endormit d’épuisement.

Dans le château, les gardes vinrent rapporter à la reine que la fillette avait été jetée aux loups et qu’elle devait être morte à l’heure où ils parlaient. La reine fut soulagée.

Pendant ce temps, la fillette était toujours endormie, mais une vilaine sorcière vint l’aider. Par pitié pour la jeune fille amochée, elle enleva les ronces qui l’acéraient son corps frêle. La sorcière lui dit :

« Tu es si belle. Avec ta peau blanche comme la neige et ces lèvres si rouge. Je vais te nommer Blanche-Neige. Je sais donc qui tu es, je te laisse en vie pour que cette reine vaniteuse apprenne que la jalousie est un vilain défaut. ».

La jeune fille rêva du nom que lui avait attribué la sorcière. Ce fut la seule parole qu’une femme lui avait adressé depuis sa naissance.

La nuit était tombée sur la forêt. Blanche-Neige se réveilla avec des douleurs sur le corps. Elle se redressa et fut effrayée par les ombres des arbres crochus. Elle marcha dans la forêt sans but, mais par peur de s’arrêter, elle continuait de marcher sans relâche. Ses pieds luisaient d’une couleur si vive, que ses pas restaient visibles sur les sentiers. Des pierres pointues lui entaillaient les pieds, des branches lui arrachaient la peau de parts et d’autres. Une bête féroces bondissait à ses côtés, elle lui courra après, la fillette se jeta au sol et se mit en boule. La bête vint la renifler et s’en alla en voyant qu’elle n’avait que la peau sur les os. Elle se releva avec peine et courra à travers les arbres effrayants. Elle courra jusqu’à ce que ses pieds n’en puissent plus. Elle s’effondra au sol. Releva la tête et vit une petite maisonnette délabrée. Elle décida d’y entrer, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que la forêt angoissante et ses animaux affamés. Une fois à l’intérieur, elle vit que la table était dressée, sept assiettes, sept couverts ainsi que sept verres. Elle regarda les alentours et vit également sept tout petits lits, parfaitement faits ainsi que des vêtements étranges sur des petites chaises.

Blanches-Neige était affamé, elle pouvait manger n’importe quoi. Elle s’assit à une chaise et ne voulant causer du tord qu’à une personne, elle prit quelque chose de chaque place pour ne pas prendre tout à une seule personne. Sans regarder ce qu’il y avait dans la marmite, elle prit d’énorme bouchées et décida d’aller dormir. Elle essaya chaque lit, mais tous étaient trop petits, sauf le dernier, elle pu donc se blottir dans les couvertures qui sentaient les marécages. Cela ne l’empêche pas de dormir.

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, les propriétaires de la maisonnette arrivèrent enfin, les gobelins rentraient de leur travail de nuit. Ils allumèrent leur lumière et virent que quelqu’un était passé par là.

Le premier dit :

« Qui s’est assis sur ma chaise ? »

Le second :

« Qui a mangé dans mon assiette ? »

La troisième :

« Qui a pris de ma soupe de doigts ? »

Le quatrième :

« Qui a touché à mes oreilles caramélisées ? »

Le cinquième :

« Qui a piqué avec ma fourchette ? »

Le sixième :

« Qui a coupé avec mon couteau ? »

Et la septième :

« Qui a bu mon jus de sang de sorcière ? »

Puis le premier se retourna et vit que son lit était tout défait.

« Qui a défait mon lit ? » dit-il.

Et les autres vinrent regarder leur lit et s’écrièrent :

« Dans le mien aussi ! »

Mais la septième, vit une boule sous sa couette, il souleva la couverture et vit Blanche-Neige allongeait dans son lit. Elle demanda à ses frères et sœurs devenir la rejoindre. Chacun vint se poster devant le lit et toucha du bout des ongles la fillette endormie. Celle-ci bougea dans son sommeil et tous les gobelins s’écrièrent de peur. Cela réveilla Blanche-Neige en sursaut. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sept petits bonhommes étranges, elle n’avait jamais vu cela. Ils étaient si laids, qu’elle ferma aussitôt les yeux. L’un d’eux prit la parole :

« Que fais-tu ici fillette ? Tu es bien jolie mais nous ne pouvons pas te garder ici. »

Blanche-Neige geint de tristesse, elle ne pouvait pas cesser de pleurer.

Un des gobelin lui demanda :

« Eh ma belle, pleure pas, dis-nous ton prénom veux tu ? »

« Je m’appelle Blanche-Neige, j’ai entendu ce nom dans mes rêves. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venue dans notre maisonnette ? » demanda l’un.

Blanche-Neige leur raconta sa vie au château, l’ordre de sa reine mère de la voir disparaître, ses péripéties depuis que les gardes l’ont jeté du carrosse et jusqu’à son arrivée dans la maison. Les gobelins se concertèrent pour savoir si elle pouvait rester ou non. L’un d’eux dit :

« Bon, tu peux rester jeune fille, mais tu devras faire des choses pour nous, tu devras nous cuisinier ce qu’il y a dans le garde-manger sans nous demander ce que c’est, c’est notre seule condition car nous avons une alimentation assez interdite. Et ne surtout pas nous demander ce que nous faisons la nuit. »

Blanche-Neige accepta sans réfléchir, en espérant seulement ne pas servir de nourriture à ces êtres horribles.

À la nuit tombée, les gobelins s’en allèrent dehors et revinrent quand le matin pointé le bout de son nez. Toute la nuit, la jeune fille cuisinait sans arrêt et quand ils rentraient, elle s’endormait d’épuisement.

Dans le palais, la reine était toujours heureuse de savoir que sa fille était morte depuis quelques jours. Par vanité, elle se dirigea tout de même vers son miroir pour s’assurer qu’elle était toujours la plus belle du pays. Elle demanda :

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle dans tout le pays ? »

Le miroir répondit :

« Ma très chère reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, mais Blanche-Neige au fin fond, chez les sept gobelins, est mille fois plus belle que vous. »

La reine s’écria :

« MAIS QUI EST DONC CETTE BLANCHE-NEIGE ?! »

Le miroir lui montra une image de la jeune fille. La reine reconnu sa peau laiteuse et ses lèvres d’un rouge vif. Elle devint livide. Elle s’écroula au sol.

« Je croyais qu’elle était morte cette ingrate. » dit-elle.

Puisque le miroir ne mentait pas, elle savait que c’était la vérité, elle hurla si fort dans tout le château que ses gardes comprirent que la fillette n’était pas morte. Elle réfléchissait déjà aux moyens de tuer cette enfant non-désirée. Elle voulait être la plus belle et elle ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle décida de se déguiser en vieille marchande pour aller chez les gobelins. Une fois déguisée, elle alla au fin fond de la forêt pour toquer à la vieille porte. Blanche-Neige ouvrit avec naïveté. La vieille marchande dit :

« Je vends de belle marchandises, achetez mes marchandises, je vends de tout, des lacets de toutes les couleurs. »

La vieille marchande tira un lacet de couleur noire de son sac à lacet. Elle demanda à Blanche-Neige de se tourner pour qu’elle puisse attacher ce lacet à son corset. Elle défit le précédent pour mettre celui qu’elle avait dans la main. La vieille marchande lassa si fort le lacet que Blanche-Neige eu le souffle coupé et s’écroula au sol.

« Maintenant, je suis la plus belle, tu ne me voleras plus jamais ma beauté pure comme tu as volé sa beauté à la neige. » dit la reine en partant.

Le matin arrivait, les gobelins rentraient de leur travail. Ils virent Blanche-Neige étalait au sol. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et virent que son corps était inanimé. Ils la relevèrent et virent que son lacet était beaucoup trop serré pour elle, le lacet lui avait fait des ecchymoses dans tout le dos, ils le retirèrent. Blanche-Neige reprit son souffle et se massa le dos. Blanche-Neige leur raconta ce qu’il s’était passé auparavant. Les gobelins dirent :

« C’était la reine, la vieille marchande était la reine. N ’ouvre plus jamais à personne quand nous ne sommes pas là. »

Une fois revenue au château, la reine alla demander à son miroir qui était la plus belle de tout le pays. Voici la réponse du miroir :

« Ma très chère reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, mais Blanche-Neige, au fin fond de la forêt, chez les gobelins, est mille fois plus belle que vous. »

La reine hurla de colère, elle n’était toujours pas morte cette satanée Blanche-Neige. Elle décida qu’elle jouerait sur la naïveté de cette fillette. La reine demanda à son garde de retourner voir une sorcière dans la forêt et lui demander un peigne empoisonné. Une fois le peigne en sa possession, la reine se déguisa de nouveau et retourna au fin fond de la forêt, chez les gobelins. Elle frappa de nouveau à la porte, le soir venu :

« J’ai des super jolis peignes pour les cheveux ébènes. Venez en acheter un. »

Blanche-Neige, sur ses gardes, regarda par la fenêtre et vit une vieille dame qui avait l’air gentille. Néanmoins, elle se rappela de ce que les gobelins lui ont dit donc elle répondit :

« Désolée, mais je ne dois ouvrir à personne la nuit. »

La reine répondit :

« Venez seulement regarder, vous n’avez rien à craindre demoiselle. »

Le reine retira le peigne empoisonné de son sac pour le montrer à Blanche-Neige à travers la fenêtre. Blanche-Neige fut subjugué par le peigne, qu’elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dehors. Elle acheta le peigne. La vieille dame lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas qu’elle la peigne. Blanche-Neige devant cet air si doux accepta sans se poser de question.

La pauvre Blanche-Neige, elle qui ne se méfie jamais, laisse la vieille dame la peigner. Cependant, à peine le peigne enfoncé dans sa chevelure, que Blanche-Neige ressentit une vive douleur dans le crâne. Le poison fit effet et la vieille dame enfonça un peu plus fort le peigne, dans le crâne de Blanche-Neige.

La reine s’exclama :

« Ma foi ! Si maintenant tu n’es pas morte c’est qu’il y a un problème. »

Puis elle partit.

Le matin se levait, les gobelins rentraient chez eux. Une fois devant la maison, il vit de nouveau Blanche-Neige étendue au sol. Ils se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête, elle ne les avait pas écouté, encore une fois. Ils se dirent que c’était un nouveau tour de la reine et regardèrent ce qu’il y avait d’inhabituelle sur elle. Ils virent le peigne enfoncé dans son crâne. Ils tentèrent de le retirer doucement, mais sans succès. Ils décidèrent d’aller chercher quelques outils et réussirent à enlever le peigne, du sang coula du crâne de Blanche-Neige et des cheveux fut arrachés en même temps que le peigne. Elle hurla de douleur. Les gobelins lui demandèrent ce qu’il s’était passé et Blanche-Neige raconta de nouveau comment elle s’était faite bernée par la méchante reine sa mère. Les gobelins lui redirent la même chose que la fois précédente, elle ne devait ouvrir à personne. Blanche-Neige acquiesça.

Blanche-Neige et les gobelins vivaient une autre victoire contre la méchante reine. Cependant, une fois chez elle, la reine demanda à son miroir :

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle de tout le pays ? »

Celui-ci répondit :

« Ma reine, encore une fois, vous êtes la plus belle ici, mais Blanche-Neige, au fin fond de la forêt, triomphe toujours de beauté sans égal. »

Quand la reine entendit cela, elle rentra dans une colère noire.

« Blanche-Neige doit mourir ! Même si je dois y laisser la vie. » dit-elle.

La reine se déplaça elle-même dans la forêt pour retrouver la plus ancienne sorcière et lui demander de confectionner ce qui tuera pour de bon Blanche-Neige. Elle demanda à la sorcière une pomme empoisonnée, si belle que Blanche-Neige ne pourra pas y résister. La pomme sera d’une part rouge vive et de l’autre côté elle sera d’un blanc éclatant. Cette pomme avait le pouvoir de tuer quiconque la mangerait. La reine se déguisa de nouveau en vieille dame et retourna à la maisonnette des gobelins. Elle frappa de nouveau à la porte. Blanche-Neige répondit :

« Je ne dois ouvrir à personne, les gobelins ne veulent plus.

-Allons bon, je vendrais mes pommes ailleurs, c’est dommage elle sont si juteuse. Puisque je suis d’une humeur généreuse, je vais vous faire le don d’une pomme gratuite, la plus belle de mon pommier.

\- Non, je n’accepterai rien.

\- Voyons, jeune fille, je n’aurais quand même pas empoisonné cette pomme pour vous tuer. Je vais en manger la moitié et vous vous mangerez l’autre moitié, ainsi vous verrez que la pomme n’est pas empoisonnée. Je vais manger la partie blanche et vous la partie rouge. »

La pomme avait été empoisonnée que d’un côté, ainsi la reine pouvait manger la partie blanche sans problème et Blanche-Neige pourrait manger la partie rouge qui lui permettrait de mourir. Blanche-Neige avait très faim. Elle se dit qu’une pomme ne pouvait pas être si dangereuse que cela. La vieille dame mangea la partie blanche de la pomme et se régala. Blanche-Neige, pensant qu’il n’y avait pas de supercheries, croqua à pleine dent la partie rouge de la pomme. A peine le morceau était dans son ventre que Blanche-Neige mourra au sol. La reine la regarda en rigolant et lui dit :

« Ma chère Blanche-Neige, tu n’as pas hérité de la perspicacité de ta mère. C’est bien dommage. Cela prouve que tu n’avais pas l’étoffe d’être ma fille. Ce n’est pas ta beauté qui te sauvera, adieu le noir ébène de tes cheveux, adieu le rouge vif de tes lèvres si naïves. »

La reine interrogea son miroir de nouveau :

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle dans tout le pays ? »

Il répondit :

« Ma très chère reine, vous êtes la plus belle du pays. »

La reine éclata d’un rire sinistre.

Les gobelins rentrèrent chez eux. Ils virent Blanche-Neige, une nouvelle fois au sol. Ils coururent vers elle. Ils essayèrent de la relever, de chercher l’élément qui permettrait de la réveiller mais ils ne voyaient rien. Peu importe ce qu’ils faisaient, rien ne marchait, elle était bel et bien morte.

Ils l’allongèrent sur le sol et pleurèrent tous les sept autour d’elle. Ils la pleurèrent pendant plusieurs jours sans relâche. Ils ne voulaient pas l’enterrer car cela gâcherait sa beauté. Mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus laisser son corps pourrir dans la nature. Ils décidèrent de la changer et de lui mettre des vêtements neufs. En enlevant sa robe, les gobelines découvrirent une énorme tâche marron sous sa peau. Elles pensaient que c’était une ecchymose, mais quand elles regardèrent de plus près, elles ressentirent que c’était plus profond. L’une d’elle dit à l’autre :

« Vas me chercher un couteau ! ».

La seconde s’exécutait. Elle lui ramena un couteau. L’autre le prit et commença à ouvrir le ventre de Blanche-Neige. Elle découvrit son estomac pourris. Une odeur nauséabonde remplit la pièce. Elle toucha du bout des doigts, les boyaux putréfiés de Blanche-Neige. Elle farfouilla dans son ventre pour voir d’où venait le problème. Elle découvrit un morceau de pomme parfaitement intact. Elle le retira et tout à coup, Blanche-Neige se réveilla. Elle se releva et vit son ventre ouvert. Elle vomit par terre. La gobeline se dépêcha de recoudre son ventre. La gobeline cria dans toute la maison qu’elle avait sauvé Blanche-Neige. Tous, vinrent aux chevets de Blanche-Neige pour pleurer de joie.

Quelques jours plus tard, Blanche-Neige pouvait enfin se lever. Les cicatrices sur son ventre témoigneraient à jamais de sa naïveté.

Non loin de là, une sorcière pas comme les autres faisait route pour trouver un logis. Elle s’était perdue dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Elle vit la petite maisonnette et les gobelins qui s’affairaient à l’extérieur. Elle s’avança vers eux et leur dit :

« Messieurs, dames, puis-je trouver une couchette dans votre humble maison ? Je me suis perdue dans cette immense forêt. »

Un des gobelins répondit :

« Bien sûr ! Nous travaillons la nuit, ainsi tous nos lits sont disponibles sauf celui de Blanche-Neige.

\- Blanche-Neige ? Ça me rappelle quelque chose. »

Blanche-Neige apparut dans le jardin. Elle se dirigea vers la nouvelle venue et la salua. La sorcière la reconnu instantanément. C’était la fille qu’elle avait libéré des ronces lacérantes. Elle la salua en retour. Blanche-neige l’invita à entrer et à se mettre à table.

Durant le dîner, les conversations allèrent de bon train. La sorcière demanda :

« Blanche-neige, ne viens-tu pas du château ?

\- Il y a longtemps que je fus emmené dans cette forêt, quelqu’un m’a libéré des ronces, mais je n’ai pas pu la remercier et je me suis retrouvée devant leur porte. Ils m’ont gentiment accueilli et je vis ici depuis.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

\- C’est une très longue histoire. Pour résumer, la reine m’a fait vivre dans la cave du château toute mon enfance, puis a demandé aux gardes de me jeter dans la forêt pour que je meure dévorée par les bêtes environnantes. Puis elle est venue me voir déguisée pour me tuer, mais ces petits gobelins m’ont sauvé la vie à chaque fois. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

\- Comment a-t-elle voulu vous tuer ?

\- Tout d’abord c’était avec un lacet trop serré puis avec un peigne qu’elle m’a enfoncé dans le crâne. Pour finir, c’était avec une pomme empoisonnée, elle a mangé la moitié qui n’était pas empoisonné et m’a donné l’autre moitié, ainsi je l’ai cru.

\- La vanité peut faire des ravages. Je suis bien contente que vous soyez en vie Blanche-Neige. »

La soirée passa à toute allure. La sorcière était très contente de sa rencontre avec Blanche-Neige. Les gobelins s’en allèrent et la sorcière alla se coucher. Blanche-Neige commença les tâches qui lui étaient données.

Le lendemain, la sorcière n’était plus là. Blanche-Neige retrouva une petite carte sur la table avec une très belle pomme rouge sang. La carte disait : « Merci pour votre hospitalité. Ne t’en fais pas Blanche-Neige, cette pomme n’est pas empoisonnée. Saches une chose, la roue tourne toujours. »

Blanche-Neige ne comprit pas tout de suite la fin de cette carte.

Quelques jours plus tard, la reine donna un banquet pour fêter sa victoire sur Blanche-Neige. Tout le monde était somptueusement habillé. La reine avait sortie sa plus belle robe et s’était faite coiffer par la meilleure coiffeuse du royaume. Une table avait été remplie de centaines de plats succulents. Tout le banquet se passa parfaitement. Vint le moment du dessert. Tous les convives avaient une part de tarte aux pommes qui avait l’air délicieuse. La reine demanda à avoir la plus belle part de tarte aux pommes. Le garde lui apporta la plus jolie part où la pomme fut la plus rouge possible. La reine prit sa cuillère pour indiquer aux invités de manger en même temps qu’elle.

La reine piqua dans sa tarte et en mangea une grosse bouchée. Tout à coup, elle fut prise d’énorme bouffée de chaleur. Elle tira un peu sur sa robe pour voir si celle-ci n’était pas trop serré, elle demanda à son garde de desserré son corset car elle n’arrivait plus à respirer. Cela ne servit à rien car ce n’était pas à cause de son corset. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son front dégoulinant de sueur. Elle regarda ses mains, d’énormes touffes de cheveux se retrouvèrent dans celles-ci. Elle toucha de nouveau ses cheveux, du sang coulait de plaies provenant de son crâne. Des mèches avec des bouts de peau au bout tombèrent au sol. Tout le monde s’écria. Ils furent tous choqués du spectacle qu’ils voyaient sous leurs yeux. La reine se releva, mais elle tomba rapidement à genoux par manque de force. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer. Tout son corps convulsionna. Sa peau se teinta d’un vert si pâle que cela fit peur aux invités. Elle eut juste le temps de demander à son garde :

« D’où venait les pommes ?!

\- Nous avons eu une livraison d’une certaine amie de Blanche-Neige, les pommes étaient si belles et rouge que nous avons demandé aux cuisinières de les préparer en tartes.

\- ENCORE CETTE SATANÉE BLANCHE-NEIGE ! »

Ce soir-là la reine s’éteignit d’une bien drôle de façon car sa peau pourrissait en même temps que la salle du banquet se vidait. Une fois seule, elle mourut de putréfaction provenant de l’intérieur et de l’extérieur de son corps. Son corps avait pourri si vite que les gardes ne purent la déplacer sans y laisser tomber des bouts de peau ou bien des membres.

Le règne de l’orgueilleuse reine fut terminé.

**Author's Note:**

> L'œuvre dont je me suis inspirée est le conte de Blanche-Neige et les sept nains de Grimm. Pour un cours d'université, nous devions réécrire un texte en fanfiction. C'est pour cela que j'ai écrit ce texte. 
> 
> J'ai choisi cette œuvre car j'aime beaucoup les contes. J'ai décidé d'y ajouter des éléments horrifiques pour le rendre moins enfantin. J'ai également décidé de me baser sur la version où il est dit que la méchante reine est la mère de Blanche-Neige. Je me suis permise de changer la fin car c'est redondant que ce soit un homme qui sauve la femme et grâce à lui elle devient princesse. Ici, j'ai préféré m'axer sur le fait que c'est une des sept gobelins qui sauve Blanche-Neige et la fin se joue sur le décès de la reine à cause de sa cruauté, ainsi la roue tourne bien quoi qu'il en soit. A vouloir être une méchante personne, il arrivera toujours de méchantes choses à celle-ci.


End file.
